1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screens and, more particularly, externally mounted screens for vehicular windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In northern climates the accumulation of snow, ice or frost upon windshields of vehicles parked outside occurs throughout the cold season. Removal of such snow, ice or frost with scrapers or other implements useful for this purpose is an ongoing effort by the drivers of the vehicles. Such removal is time consuming, irritating and generally unpleasant. Moreover, the implement used may scratch the windshield or window unless it is of sufficiently soft plastic, wood or other material. There is also an ongoing danger of damaging a segment of the seal at the perimeter of the windshield or window. Non-judicious use of the implement may result in scratching or damage to the painted surfaces adjacent the windshield or window. For all of these reasons, an impetus has been present for years to develop a shield or screen of some type to avoid accumulation of snow, ice or frost on a vehicular windshield or window, which screen is readily mountable and dismountable.
Various devices have been developed to provide a temporary cover for the windshield of a vehicle to be used during inclement weather conditions. Such covers may be of natural or man made fabric or sheet material. The attachment mechanism(s) for windshield covers usually include devices anchored to the surface of the body work of the vehicle generally adjacent to the perimeter of the windshield. Certain of the devices require an anchor post penetrably engaged with the body work of the vehicle. Other devices require engagement of the perimeter of the windshield interior of the windshield retaining seals and associated elements. Some devices are detachably detachable to the body work in a non-permanent manner. All of such attachment devices are either difficult or expensive to install upon the body work. For magnetic and related detachably attachable attachment devices, their utility under wind or inclement weather conditions is highly suspect. Certain of the known attachment devices are susceptible to inoperability in the presence of ice and therefore become useless during inclement weather conditions.